Rick, Kine and Coo
Rick 'and '''Kine '''and '''Coo '''are allies from the mysterious Whispy Woods, here to help Kirby on his quest to stop evil, with an animal magnetism you just can't resist! Background Deep in Whispy Woods, there exists tribes of animals, hidden in the dark, defending the woods. Two of them were known as Rick and Coo, hamster and owl, brawn and brain. One day, the fish Kine also came rising out of the Rainbow Coral Reef, and unknowingly gave Dedede its location so he could destroy it and make a coral castle in its place. Luckily, Kine and Kirby stopped the plot, and Kine became acquainted with Rick and Coo, becoming an inseparable trio. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Kirby, and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Void Termina) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Void Termina, whose weakened pieces move at these speeds) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Astral Birth Void) '''Hax: Intangibility, Toon Force, Morality Manipulation '''via Friend Hearts, '''Healing, Purification '''with Friend Hearts, '''Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation '''with Power-Up Hearts, '''Invulnerability, Summoning, Body Manipulation, Transformation Intelligence: Average '(While they possess more intellect than the average animal, being able to talk and act like normal Cappies, they don't have many outstanding feats), '''High '''as Coo (Is typically seen as a source of great wisdom in Kirby's world) '''Stamina: High '(Are capable of carrying Kirby long distances and fighting many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Intangibility * Summoning: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at essences, the trio can turn these essences into allies they summon. * '''Toon Force: '''Capable of recovering from being squished or turned into a flaming shish-kebab by Flamberge in little time. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at enemies, Rick/Kine/Coo can turn said enemies to their side. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts which do a similar thing for the side of evil. * '''Healing: '''With Maxim and regular Tomatoes. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness from darkness. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Any enemy hit with Friend Hearts gains the same power. Can also grant the powers of fire, ice, wind, and water to ally weapons. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost strength, speed, and defense of Rick/Kine/Coo by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy * '''Flight * Shielding: '''With Protective Bag. * '''Body Control: '''Rick can turn his fur into spikes he shoots at enemies. * '''Transformation: '''Rick can turn into a stone ball or curling iron to attack enemies, while Coo can turn into a feather duster. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''Coo can shoot out gusts of wind to attack. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Rick can breathe fire. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Kine can shoot out water clusters to attack. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Kine can create a lightbulb that shines light to attack. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Kine can generate a field of ice around him as a barrier. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''When Kine's lightbulb explodes, it does so in an array of electric sparks. Techniques * '''Coo: '''A wise owl capable of flying through the air. ** '''Burning: '''Coo rushes forward and down at a sharp angle in a flaming meteor attack. Coo ignites as well. ** '''Needle: '''Kirby extends spikes below Coo, while they fly around together. ** '''Spark: '''Kirby electrifies himself, launching a constant stream of electricity to strike the ground directly beneath him. ** '''Cutter: '''Coo throws boomerangs in rings, three of them, in three directions: Diagonally up, diagonally down, and straight forward. ** '''Ice: '''Kirby breathes out ice while Coo stays in midair. Kirby is also able to change his direction. ** '''Parasol: '''Coo holds the umbrella above his head and spins in a tornado attack that lasts about three seconds. This grants invincibility. This attack is similar to the Tornado Copy Ability. Called '''Spin attack. ** Stone: '''Coo and Kirby forcibly drop straight down, destroying everything in their path. ** '''Cleaning: '''Coo transforms into a giant feather duster that Kirby uses. * '''Rick: '''An Australian hamster who wields the powers of fire and stone. ** '''Burning: '''Rick shoots fireballs out of his mouth, similiar to the Fire ability. Called '''Continuous fire attack. ** Needle: 'The hair on Rick's back sticks out, like a porcupine. This attack only protects Rick from behind, so he needs to turn around to get an enemy facing his front. ** '''Spark: '''Rick fires an electricity whip from his mouth, in a way similar to Beam. ** '''Cutter: '''Rick throws Kirby like a boomerang. ** '''Ice: '''Kirby and Rick become a large two part snowman and create a blizzard that acts exactly like the Freeze ability. ** '''Parasol: '''Rick puts his parasol on his nose and his partner rolls around on top of it. This attack is not very useful offensively, but it will block projectiles from the top, as well as break any Star Blocks above the duo. ** '''Stone: '''Rick becomes a giant boulder. His partner will then stand on top and roll him around. Rick is invincible, but Kirby is not. When combined with the Water, Ice, or Cleaning ability, Rick transforms into a curling stone, just like the standard Stone ability. He can also be combined with the Artist ability to turn into a giant painted statue of the animal trio. ** '''Cleaning: '''Rick dusts in front of him with a duster. It is very similar to Clean Kirby's primary move. ** '''Protective Bag: '''Rick hides in a bag similar to the one he is trapped inside in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. This works the exact same way as blocking, although Rick cannot dodge while in this state. He can also generate healing items. ** '''Stomp: '''When Rick jumps on enemies, he damages them instead of taking damage. * '''Kine: '''A fish that is a master of underwater traversal. ** '''Burning: '''Kine shoots a fireball from his mouth. It disappears upon hitting an enemy, Star Block, or wall. ** '''Needle: '''Kine surrounds himself in needles, providing slightly more range than that of Kirby's alone. Called '''Thorny attack. ** Spark: '''Kine pops a lightbulb from his mouth that can be held until the attack button is released. While active, dark rooms can be lit to reveal secrets. Releasing the attack will shoot an exploding lightbulb projectile. ** '''Cutter: '''Kine shoots a crescent wave out in front of him that disappears after traveling a set distance. ** '''Ice: '''Kine surrounds himself in a snow storm while retaining mobility. If held for too long, Kine will freeze, leaving him and Kirby vulnerable. ** '''Parasol: '''Kine sticks a parasol out of his mouth, using it as a shield for a period of time. ** '''Stone: '''Kirby turns into a stone inside of Kine. Kine is invincible for the time Kirby is transformed and will defeat enemies on contact, but is shown to be in a state of discomfort. ** '''Cleaning: '''A plunger comes out of Kine's mouth and grabs enemies before throwing them. This move acts similarly to Kirby's inhale. ** '''Fish Flop: '''Kine flops on the ground, doing mild damage. ** '''Ice Kine/Kine Freeze: '''Kine surrounds himself with frost, freezing enemies. If Kine uses Ice Kine for an extended period of time, he will be frozen into a block of ice. In this state, he can be knocked into enemies by friends. Equipment * '''Parasol: '''Can be used for attacking or descending slowly. * '''Plunger: '''Used by Kine to attack enemies. * '''Feather Duster: '''Used to attack enemies and create wind attacks. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows the trio to summon Dream Friends. Key '''Rick, Kine, and Coo Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Able to carry Kirby long distances. * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked Popstar in half (outright destroying it in the manga) Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made a shockwave through Popstar. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from the Scarfies. Skill/Intelligence * Coo is often regarded as one of the wisest characters in Dreamland. * Helped Kirby defeat Dark Matter and Void Termina to save the world. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Daroach * Magolor * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Susie * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Rick, Kine, and Coo in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Don't have too many notable feats. * Rely heavily on outside help to get many of their attacking powers. * Kine is fairly useless on land. * Rely on switching between each other for best results. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Kirby Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Nintendo